


Trickster War!

by MysticMedusa



Series: God's TV [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chuck is God, F/M, Gabriel's a little shit, M/M, Trickster Gabriel, everyone's done with their shit, loki's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki swore payback which starts a war between the two tricksters. Everyone else just gets caught in between





	

Victim #1 Sam

 

Dean yawned as he headed into the kitchen for coffee to start his day. He paused when he heard Sam cursing in the library and decided to check on his little brother. He stopped when he saw the taller hunter struggling.

“Dude which of your boyfriends gave you crabs?”

Sam spun around not finding it funny as he pulled yet another crab off of him.

“Dean where the hell is Gabriel? This stopped being funny an hour ago.”

Dean smirked wondering why Gabriel had decided to have crabs attacking his boyfriend.

“Whatever dude, I think it’s hilarious.”

Lucifer popped in hearing the two brothers.

“What’s hilarious?”

The angel saw Sam pull out yet another crab that had somehow fit in his pants. He threw the thing looking annoyed.

“Lucifer make this stop. What did I do to Gabe to make him prank me?”

Gabriel appeared next looking upset but none of them were sure why.

“Who says I’m pranking you?”

Gabriel raised a brow seeing the crabs and the smile that slowly crossed his lips wasn’t a good sign.

“Well that explains the lovely note that was left for me when I woke up. I’m so getting back at Loki for this one.”

With that Gabriel vanished leaving behind the note Gabriel had mentioned. It read: Revenge is best served with butter. Dean and Sam looked at each other before Lucifer snapped his fingers making the crabs vanish.

“Great, just what we needed right now, trickster wars.”

 

Victim #2 Tony

 

Loki was humming a tone he’d heard someplace but couldn’t remember where. He stopped when he saw Tony looking ready to cry as he held a bottle of his favorite scotch.

“Anthony why are you crying over scotch?”

“I’m not crying but I have every right to!”

Loki walked over to his lover who looked as though he was ready to cry, break things, and then maybe break some people.

“At least be drunk if you’re going to cry.”

Tony held up his glass that was filled with what looked like water.

“I’ve been trying to but every time I pour it it becomes sugar water! What kind of cruel prank is this Loki?”

Loki smirked as he lifted the bottle and found a note on the bottom. His laugh made Tony look to see the note that read: Your move.

“That little angel surely doesn’t believe this is a worthy trick of a god of mischief.”

Loki fixed Tony’s drink to ensure his lover could become plastered as he went to seek revenge.

 

Victim #3 Dean

 

Dean rushed the kitchen where Gabriel was making cupcakes and pointed to the trickster.

“You!”

He turned curious as to why Dean sounded ready to kill him.

“My name’s Gabriel not You.”

He held up a tiny car version of his Baby.

“I don’t care which trickster did it, you fix my Baby right now or I’m deep frying both of you.”

Gabriel chuckled seeing the toy car.

“Now that’s funny.”

Dean held up the angel blade he had tucked away causing the archangel to give in.

“Fine, I’ll fix your stupid car.”

He snapped his fingers making the toy disappear.

“It’s back where you had it in its proper size.”

Dean glared at Gabriel.

“Don’t you insult my car. You’re the stupid one for picking a fight with a pagan god.” He turned to leave but stopped to yell over his shoulder, “As payment for my emotional state you can make me pie.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but they both knew he liked pie and would end up baking some.

 

Victim #4 Hawkeye

Hawkeye was in the middle of training with Widow when something suddenly didn’t feel right. He just managed to block an attack when he gripped his stomach feeling pain.

“You alright?” Widow asked looking concerned.

“Yeah just…I’m cramping a bit.”

They both didn’t think much of it until Hawkeye went to the bathroom and the ear shattering scream that followed caught everyone’s attention. The avengers went to see what danger had come to him when the archer glared at Loki.

“This prank has gone to far!”

Loki looked confused as Hawkeye pointed to his crotch.

“It’s one thing to make me junkless but a man is not meant to pms!”

Loki chuckled while Tony burst out laughing. Widow and Bruce exchanged a look while Thor looked to his brother.

“Loki such trickery will ruin your friendship with our mortal friends.”

Loki stopped laughing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Brother as much as this joke is funny the only junk I’m willing to go anywhere near is Tony’s. This is not my handy work but I will fix it.”

Hawkeye double checked to make sure he was back to normal and sighed when he saw his manhood back where it belonged.

 

Victim #5 Castiel

 

Gabriel was sitting at the table eating his favor sugary cereal when the tiny pitter patter of feet made him look up. He didn’t see anything so he went back to eating when something kicked his chair. He looked down and burst out laughing at seeing a tiny chibi version of Castiel trying to glare up at him.

“Do you think this is funny?!” The tiny angel squeaked.

Gabriel couldn’t’ stop laughing making both Dean and Sam come out to see what was going on.

“Dean guess what? You’re angel is finally a baby in a trench coat.”

Dean chuckled until the tiny Castiel glared at him.

“Turn me back!” He squeaked again causing Dean to double over laughing.

Sam glared at his angel who snapped his fingers to turn Castiel back to normal.

“You shouldn’t blame me for everything. I didn’t do this.”

Castiel stormed away leaving Dean to wipe away his tears from laughing so hard. He rushed after his angel while Sam just shook his head and walked away.

 

Victim #6 Thor

 

Loki was in the middle of reading when Thor stormed in looking less than happy about something.

“Brother! I demand you cease your trickery. It has gone to far.”

Loki looked up at his brother and was going to scowl until he saw the adorable little kitten he was holding up for him to see.

“You’re blaming me for you getting a cat? Truly brother you are a bigger idiot than I thought.”

“Brother you will turn Lady Jane back to normal at once!”

Loki looked at the cat that hissed at him causing him to smirk.

“I do believe this is an improvement on her though.”

Before Thor could continue he turned Jane back into a human.

“Next time just ask nicely brother and I will reverse the trickery of the other trickster.”

Thor pulled Jane away before she could attempt to scratch Loki’s face off. Loki only smiled as he flipped the page of his book and considered his payback against the trickster angel.

 

Victim #7 Lucifer

 

Lucifer was lounging on the couch bored as Sam had gone out on a hunt with Dean. He sighed as he sat up and decided to go bother Michael. His brother was in heaven doing whatever it was he did.

“Brother I’m bored. Entertain me.”

Michael looked up from what he was doing and his normally calm face cracked and Lucifer swore he could see his older brother smile.

“What the…you smiled. You never smile.”

Lucifer stared at him suspiciously wondering what was happening to his brother. Michael covered his mouth to hide the growing grin as he pointed at Lucifer.

“Surely you needn’t have me entertain you when your…wings are entertainment enough.”

Lucifer looked at his wings and fainted at seeing the girly pink color. Michael burst out laughing as he sent a prayer thanking Gabriel for this moment of entertainment.

Gabriel appeared a moment later laughing hysterically before he took a picture to blackmail Lucifer with later. He turned his wings back to normal to avoid his brother killing him when he woke up.

 

Victim #8 Captain America

 

Steve woke next to his lover Balthazar who had been staying in his universe for the past week. When he rolled over he wrapped his arm around the angel who grumbled in annoyance.

He knew he had to get up so he got up and stretched before he attempted to run his fingers through his hair. Feeling nothing he shot up and rushed to the bathroom before he screamed Loki’s name.

Balthazar sat up annoyed at being woken up as Loki appeared equally angry about being up far to early.

“What?” he hissed still standing in his sleeping attire.

“Why do I look like Mr. Clean?”

Loki titled his head still annoyed but entertained by the captain’s newfound boldness.

“I’m not sure how these are pranks, honestly this and the others really are just improvements.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes snapping his fingers to return Steve’s hair to him.

“You better hope my brother doesn’t decide to mess with my mate again. I’m not the forgiving type.”

With that Balthazar went back to sleep.

 

Victim # 9 Team Free Will

 

Dean and Sam were running as fast as they could but they knew it was only a matter of time before the hordes of zombies caught them. If that wasn’t bad enough they were zombie fan girls.

“This is all your boyfriend’s fault!” Dean screamed at Sam.

Sam looked back seeing the zombies running after them with weird love sick eyes. Each of them wearing a shirt designed for the books Chuck had written about their lives. Several had shirts saying Sam girl or Dean girl. A few were dressed as Castiel and some even dressed as Lucifer. He shuttered remembering one of the zombie fan girls cosplaying as Lucifer attempting to kiss him 

“Dude don’t blame Gabe, it’s Chuck’s fault for writing those books.”

Dean shot a look at Sam.

“Really? You’re going to blame god for this?”

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face.

“Well maybe…no I guess not. Just call your angel to fix this.”

Dean punched Sam in the arm as they ran.

“Cas can’t fix this plus I can’t get through to him.”

Sam had been trying Gabriel and Lucifer as well with having no luck. When they rounded a corner they stopped dead in their tracks as they found Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel tied up in a circle of more fan girl zombies.

“Shit…”

Sam turned to see the other fan girl zombies had caught up to them.

“Gabe!”

Gabriel managed to free his hands and snapped his fingers to undo the odd zombie apocalypse that Loki had started. Free of the zombies and the trick both Sam and Dean glared at Gabriel.

“You need to put an end to this madness.”

Gabriel pretended to think about it.

“Nah I’m having way to much fun.”

He snapped his fingers vanishing before Dean could tackle him.

 

Victim #10 ~~Widow & Bruce~~

 

Gabriel snuck into the room Widow and Bruce shared ready to pull his prank on them but found a gun pointed at his head. He stared down at Widow who was eying him.

“Nice try but not this time. Go pull a prank on someone else otherwise I go to your universe and find out how to kill you. Or better yet, let Bruce here hulk out on you.”

Gabriel nodded as he backed away leaving the two avengers without pulling his prank. Once he was gone Widow curled up to Bruce and continued to sleep.

 

Victim # 11 Fury

 

Fury stormed into the avenger’s home pissed off more so than usual. Loki looked up and greeted the man with his usual smile.

“Well if it isn’t our favorite lord of pink stuffed animals.”

Fury was about to start yelling when the song Thriller started playing out of nowhere and Fury began dancing to it. Loki was confused by the song and dance so he called Tony for some explanation. Tony had to stop laughing before he could explain what the song was.

It wasn’t until after Fury stopped dancing and five minutes later began again that Tony decided to call the avengers to see what he thought was hilarious. Hawkeye was doubled over laughing while Thor was just as confused as Loki. Widow and Bruce were both concerned while Steve was watching with a curious gaze.

On the third round of dancing after Fury attempted to curse at them and demand for it to stop Tony decided to video tape it before Loki made the music and dancing stop.

“Whatever the hell is going on you end this now!”

With that Fury stormed out still pissed off but mostly sore from having to dance uncontrollably for the past few hours.

 

Victim # 12 Gabriel

 

Sam and Dean were sitting with Lucifer and Castiel trying to figure out how to end the battle between the two tricksters when Gabriel came out having just woken up from his nap. Dean collapsed from his chair laughing so hard he was almost certain he’d die from laughter.

“Willy Wanka called, he says your late for your shift.” Lucifer said holding back his laughter.

Gabriel made a mirror appear and shrieked when he saw he was orange with green hair. Sam was chuckling and soon began laughing hard.

“You look like a freaking oompa loompa.” Dean said through his laughs.

Castiel just titled his head a bit getting the reference as he had seen the movie a month before.

“He’s a little to big to be an oompa loompa.”

Gabriel glared at his brother.

“Is that a short joke?! I will smite you.”

Castiel just shrugged wondering if this would finally put an end to the tricks.

“Oh I’m going to kill that bastard.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers vanishing and Lucifer brought the others with him to hopefully put an end to the tricks. They arrived at the avengers’ home to find Gabriel still orange as apparently this magic was far stronger than the others.

“Turn me back you asshat!”

Loki smirked as the other avengers who were gathered just stared before each began laughing. It was only when Chuck and Amara suddenly appeared that they all stopped.

“Gabriel, you’ve changed.” Chuck said holding a container of popcorn fit for movie viewing.

Gabriel ran into Chuck’s arms saying how mean Loki was being. Chuck rubbed his back while Amara found a place to lounge until Chuck was done enjoying the chaos that happened when the two universes got together.

“If it makes you feel better I liked your tricks better.”

Loki looked offended.

“My tricks were far better than that oompa loompa’s.”

Gabriel glared at him as he snapped his fingers turning Loki into a tiny smurf. Tony tried to contain his laughter but was unable to and knew his lover would make him suffer later for it.

“Well let’s take a vote on it then.” Chuck said snapping his fingers to make a large screen TV appear to play a video containing all their pranks.

After they finished watching Chuck turned both Gabriel and Loki back to normal and the two groups went their separate ways hoping the trickster wars were over.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated ^_^  
> If you enjoyed this fanfic please feel free to comment and let me know who you think won the trickster war


End file.
